1,000,000 Yen
by thisissparta789789
Summary: When one of her cousins needs a bailout in order to save him from death from the hands of a former rival, Zakuro decides to go to Bangkok to meet him. What they don't know is that sometimes, life can be a pain in the ass at times when it comes to this sort of thing, especially when you have armed lunatics after you. M for Swearing, Underaged Drinking and Weapons Use, and Violence.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! THANK YOU!**

It was a slow day at the cafe. The 8* mew mews were tending to the few customers there that day, unusual due to the fact that it was summer.

After work, they all talked about previous events that day. Ichigo said "While you were serving the customers, I managed to help Ryou** fix the sink. Turns out a bunch of disgusting stuff was clogging the drain."

Zakuro said "I had to go find a missing bag of flour that I couldn't find while checking inventory. As it turns out, someone left it in the lab for some reason." Keiichiro turned his head away in embarrassment. Zakuro said "Aw come on, you don't have to be embarrassed. I did something stupid once. I'll tell it to all of you right now."

_The Year 2003_

Zakuro was just packing up from working at the cafe. The fight against the aliens was hard enough on her, but combined with the pressures of work, she wondered how she remained mentally stable at times.

Then, at home, she received a phone call. She answered it and was greeted by her cousin's voice. Her cousin said "Zakuro! How's it goin'?" It was her cousin, Mitsuo, who came from Osaka. At the time, he had had a falling out with the Yakuza AND the Triads. He moved to Thailand 4 years back when he was 23.

Zakuro replied "Mitsuo? Is that you? It's going good. Why did you call?" He replied "I need some help. I need it bad. In Bangkok, I'm being harassed by this asshole from Sakai named Tamaki, whose street name is 'The Dragon of Sakai.' He tracked me down to my city. He wants me to give him something."

Zakuro said "What is it?" Zakuro heard what Tamaki wanted and shouted "HE WANTS 1,000,000 YEN?!" Mitsuo replied "Yep. That bastard wants to suck me dry of my money. If I don't pay up in a week, I'll be dead. So that's when I came to you. Can you PLEASE help me?!"

Zakuro said "Fine. I will. But I'm coming down there to help." Mitsuo replied "Great! I'll be sure to prepare my apartment for your arrival, cuz'. If you need a disguise, I can help you with that too." Zakuro replied "Good, 'cause with the way my career is, I'll need one to not attract too much attention."

_3 days later_

Zakuro disguised herself with a fake name and passport, even tying her hair in a ponytail. She had already visited the cafe, telling them of the predicament. They wished her the best of luck on her journey. Mint gave her a picture of the 5 of them together after a battle. Zakuro smiled and said goodbye.

After flying to Bangkok, she looked for and quickly found Mitsuo's apartment. She was greeted by him, who said "Zakuro! You're here! And you do look different. To an untrained eye, you don't look anything like the fashion model that many see you as." Zakuro said "Eheheh, so... When will we deal with this Tamaki creep bothering you?"

Mitsuo said "Well, his men have been sent down here alongside him, so be prepared to face some tough opposition. Did you bring the money?"

Zakuro said "Yeah I brought the money in this bag. It's right here in this bag. Make sure NO ONE takes it." Mitsuo said "You got it. This is my ticket to staying alive after all!"

_2 hours later_

Afterwards, Mitsuo and Zakuro walked along the streets. Mitsuo then said "Hey, what does your passport say about you?" Zakuro replied "It says my name is Maiha Nakano and I'm 20 years old." Mitsuo said "Great, because we might go to a bar later."

Zakuro said "What?! Ugh... This may be bad." Mitsuo said "Come on. You can easily pass for a 20 year old. Look at you. You're tall and have a womanly voice. If I didn't know you, I'd say the same thing."

Zakuro looked at him in annoyance and said "I guess." Mitsuo said "Well then, let's go to this bar I know in my neighborhood. It's pretty fun, I'll tell ya that."

They went to the bar after that.

_The next morning_

Zakuro woke up in her bed. She saw Mitsuo lying on the floor, still snoring. She yelled "Get up!" Mitsuo immediately woke up and said "Is it the year 2010 yet?"

Zakuro said "No, you idiot. It's still 2003. And I think we partied too hard at that bar." Mitsuo said "Why do you think that?"

Zakuro pointed to a TV with the local news on. It was talking about a riot that began at the bar they were at. Luckily, they were seen leaving it when shit hit the fan. Mitsuo said "Holy shit... That musta been crazy."

Then, Mitsuo stared at Zakuro and said "Uhh... Cuz'... You're..." Zakuro screamed and covered herself up with a blanket. She said "Pervert! Why didn't you tell me before?" Mitsuo said "I didn't notice until then, and I would NEVER knowingly be attracted to my own family members for that matter, not matter how stunning they may look. Anyways, we should go pay Tamaki today."

Zakuro grabbed a robe, tied it, and searched for the bag containing the money. After searching frantically for a few minutes, she said "Oh god no... Oh god no... Oh god no... We lost the bag!"

*There are 8 members in this continuity: The original 5, Berii, Ringo, and an OC.

**Honorifics will not be used in this story, and people will usually go by a first name basis.


	2. Part 2

Mitsuo and Zakuro began discussing ways to get replacement money. Then, a biker pulled up and punched Mitsuo in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then pulled a gun and said "Where the fuck is the money? If you 2 don't have it by tomorrow, you're both gonna be pushing daisies."

Mitsuo got up as the biker left and shouted "Fuck you, asshole!" The biker replied by shooting a pipe near them. Mitsuo jumped and said "That was bad. That was VERY bad. We need to get the money soon."

Zakuro then said "We could try to gamble. I heard you mention an underground casino somewhere near here where some guy won ฿350,000, which is equivalent to over ¥1,000,000, at Blackjack. I heard you're a good Blackjack player. Why not do that?"

Mitsuo said "You're right! We should go do that! Good idea Zakuro! Let's go find that underground casino."

_2 hours later_

Mitsuo and Zakuro arrived at the underground casino, which was hidden in a restaurant. They went in and found about 36 people playing numerous games. They both headed over to the Blackjack table, where an American man had won ฿80,000 so far.

Mitsuo said to the dealer in Thai "Can I join in on this?" The dealer replied "Sure, but I highly doubt you will beat that man. His name is Alexander Green, and he's a champ when it comes to this. He won over ฿130,000 a week ago."

The game began. At first, Mitsuo sucked. He had lost all but ฿20. Then, he started to win. The crowd was shocked at his sudden turn-around.

Within 67 minutes, he had won over ฿180,000. The guards began to take notice and walk over. Zakuro decided to distract them.

Zakuro fake tripped and said "That hurt. That hurt real bad." The guards helped her up and forgot why they came over in the first place. Meanwhile, Alexander was getting very annoyed by Mitsuo's winning streak and said "Ya know what? I'll bet the last of this money that this guy will lose. If he wins, he can have all of it, which would equal over ฿400,000."

The crowd gasped. Mitsuo said in English "Challenge accepted."

The crowd held their breath as the round drew to a close. Then, the dealer said in English "I can't believe it... Mitsuo won!" The crowd cheered as the American angrily left and flipped off Mitsuo. He replied in English "When, where, and how hard?!"

_30 minutes later_

Zakuro and Mitsuo walked out in victory. Zakuro said "Now we have enough money to pay them pack! And we even have extra." Mitsuo said "Yep. I'll covert it to Yen at the Japanese Embassy and send it to them tomorrow."

But then, a car pulled up and a man stepped out. He said* "Hello Mitsuo. I haven't seen you in a while." Mitsuo said "Hey there, Andy. I haven't seen you in a while either. Why did you stop by now?"

Andy Zhou was a former partner of Mitsuo. They hadn't met for several months. Andy replied "Come on in. II have something to tell you." Mitsuo said "By the way, this is my cousin Zakuro. She came here to help me. Don't mind her."

Andy said "Zakuro, eh? You mean like that fashion model? Don't worry, if you are, I won't tell." Zakuro laughed and said "Anyways, we just won a bunch of money from Blackjack to pay off Mitsuo's debt to a former Yakuza rival who tracked him down to this city. His thugs assaulted us a few hours ago."

Andy replied "Really? He's still trying to get you killed? Thank God you have a cousin like her, or you'd be dead. Anyways, I'm in my own predicament involving him as well. He gave me ¥1,000,000 from somewhere and said to burn it."

Mitsuo replied "Did you just say ¥1,000,000?! Zakuro brought down that money until someone stole it from us last night! That bastard Tamaki must have stolen it from us so that I wouldn't be able to pay him." Zakuro said "Tamaki sounds like a cruel person."

Andy said "Yes he is. He had one of my friends tortured to death when he didn't pay him. Even the big Yakuza families are deathly afraid of him. He'll stop at nothing to get more power." Then, 2 bikers pulled up and pulled their guns.

Andy quickly put the pedal to the metal and shouted "Hold on, we got ourselves a couple jackasses. I'll grab a gun. Mitsuo grab a shotgun under the seat. Zakuro, stay low and don't get hit by flying lead, 'cause there' gonna be a ton of it flying right about now."

Mitsuo grabbed the Shotgun and aimed it out of the window as the car went up to 60 miles per hour. The Bikers then shot at the car, causing Mitsuo to fire back at them. A shootout had begun!

***From this point on, the following conversations were in English.**


End file.
